That girl In The Blue Dress
by MoonPrisimPower
Summary: A different approach to the balcony scene. Very loosely based. PEPPERONY. One Shot. MOVIEVERSE


**_I don't know if I like this. I'm uploading it cause I'm trying to finish all the loose end ideas I have written up as documents. Maybe its slightly rushed. I just didn't have a clue where I was going with this half way through. _**  
****  
**_Alternate events to the balcony scene. This is done from memory and its very loosely based anyway. I didn't want to have an exact re tell up the point where I change things cause I bet you've all see/read it more than once and where is the fun in that? Enjoy! _**  
****  
**_ -One Shot- _**

"I need some air Tony." Pepper said as she lead him out to the balcony. They were at the 3rd annual firefighters benefit. As they reached the railings she stopped and looked over out onto the city. Tony stood next to her for a moment and looked out over the city as he was still magnetized by her beauty. He couldn't understand how he had ever failed to see it before. Pepper Potts. She has been in front of him all that time and he never noticed.

He looked at her and just smiled.

"Oh Pepper." He said playfully, "what would I do without you."

"Shrivel, wilt, suffer?" she said back playfully again. She looked up at him and noticed he had been looking and smiling the whole time. He had that look in his eye and she knew he was thinking something. She looked back at him with the same mischievous look.

"What are you thinking Mr Stark. You're up to something. I can see it in your face." she said in a playful but stern voice. The kind in which she wanted a serious answer but the question was light heartedly. He let out a little innocent laugh and put his arm around her back and pulled her close. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you look tonight Miss Potts. That's all." He whispered close to her ear before retracting his head to stare at her again.

"Thank you Mr Stark." She whispered back. She stared back at him and she saw that mischievously romantic look in his eyes. It uplifted her but it also left fear in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know how she felt. She knew exactly what he was really thinking. The problem was, this time. She was falling for it. That same look he had every time he chose a woman. She saw it. She didn't want to be just another one on the list. She swore she never would be. Her thoughts were stopped in their tracks as their heads slowly moved closer to each other. Their eyes flicking between their lips and each other. She moved without thinking. After a slight hesitation, so did he. They were moments away from each other when Pepper abruptly stopped. Tony froze. Without thinking he said the first thing that came into his head.

"Do you want a drink?"

Looking slightly confused Pepper nodded her head. "Vodka Martini please. Dry, very dry. With olives, lots of olives. Like 3 olives." She said with an air of relief. She watched Tony walk away and as soon as he diapered through the door tears formed in her eyes. One slipped down her face as she turned to look over the city again.

'Oh my god, what have I done' She thought to herself. She felt like crying. She wanted to but she contained herself. Emotion ripped through her. She couldn't tell what kind of emotion it was. Her mind was racing with possible outcomes. She's made a fool of herself and within a few moments everything changed. She was no longer just Tony's Personal Assistant. Now she was another girl to him now. Nothing would be the same.

Without thinking she turned away from the balcony and ran inside. She felt like a school girl escaping an embarrassing moment. She looked for the closest room away from everyone. As soon as she spotted a door her head went down and she walked quickly hiding the tears that were now falling. She scrambled through the door and looked up. She was in the bathroom. She walked over to the mirror and stared into it. She felt ridiculous. Mascara running down her face, in that dress, there. With Tony. She did her best to clean herself up then she went into the toilet cubicle. She pulled the lid down and sat. Her head slowly slid over to the cubicle wall and she stared into space. That was the end. She knew she couldn't work for him anymore. She couldn't do it. It would be too awkward and she could never look at him the same. He might take advantage of the situation later. People would think she had slept her way up through Stark Industries to get to where she is now. Or maybe it's because she was making excuses to herself. That part of what could have happened felt right. The real reason could be because she absolutely and completely head over heels in love with him.

Tony had returned from the bar with the drinks. One for him and the Vodka Martini for Pepper. As he walked out the door to the balcony he was left. Alone. She had gone and he, for the first time, didn't know what to do. With a drink in each hand he turned to walk back inside. He scanned the room from one side to the next looking for her. He walked straight over to the first person he saw.

"Excuse me, you haven't seen Pepper Potts have you?" He said trying his very best to be polite. He needed to find her. He knew what was wrong and he knew it shouldn't have happened. He just couldn't help it.

"Oh, Mr. Stark! What a pleasure. I did in fact see Miss Potts run off in that direction. Towards the door in fact, just now. If you're quick I'm sure you could catch her." The man replied.

"Thank you. I have to go now." Tony thanked the man then also sped off like Pepper had done towards the door.

He got to the door and walked straight through it. A woman in the bathroom and the time glanced at the door as Tony opened it.

"Mr Stark. I know you like your ladies but could you NOT hunt them down in the bathroom. It's a little too desperate looking if you ask me." She said viciously as Tony was looking around to realize where he actually was.

"Ah. Well. I'm looking for someone and I really don't care because it's important and I'm not going until I know she isn't here." He said back rather irritably.

"Not every girl wants you. You know. She was probably just trying to escape you. Narcissistic prick."

She was really starting to get on his nerves now. He needed to know Pepper was okay. It wasn't like her to disappear like that.

"For your information, it's out of character for the person I'm looking for to just disappear like that and it worried me. That's why I'm not going until I know she ISN'T here." Tony said back in a more irritated tone than before. Unknown to both Tony and the woman, Pepper had been in the locked cubicle during all of that. She didn't want to see Tony because she didn't know what to say. She also stayed hidden to see what would happen. To see if he would say anything. The woman gave him a disgusted look and just as she was about to walk out the door, the lock from the other door flicked making both Tony and the woman turn to face the door. As the door opened a voice came from inside.

"Tony?"

Pepper came out from inside with her head looking at the floor. Panic filled Tony's face as his eyes met her.

"Pepper! Oh my god. Are you okay?" He said cautiously. The woman who had been arguing with Tony shot the pair another disgusted look before going out of the door. Noticing a problem he walked over to her slowly. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. He eyes were red and glassy. He pulled her into a hug to try and comfort her. It wasn't his strongest area but she appreciated his efforts.

"Whatever it is. It's okay. If it's me, I can fix it. If it was then, it won't happen again. It was wrong of me to…" His words were cut short by Pepper looking up at him and speaking.

"You'll all I have Tony and I think…! She stopped mid-sentence and started to lean in once again. Their eyes flicked between their lips and face. Unsure if she was making the right decision. That was it. It was too late. Their lips met and she was paralyzed. A rush went through her body as his lips lingered on hers. Secretly. It was something she had wanted for a long time. She felt giddy and guilty.

"Tony. I... I" She whispered nervously.

"Shhhh. Don't speak. Just enjoy the moment." He whispered back cutting her off. Without realizing it she had moved her hands to his upper arms and they were still there. She stared at him for a moment, processing his words before moving closer to him. Her hands dropped down and her head came to rest on his chest.

"I'm sorry." She said as she continued to lean into him. She felt guilty about everything. Everything and nothing.

_**Anyway. If you actually liked it or have anything to say please review and tell me. Anything I'm doing wrong... or right ;) And maybe you could even throw a favorite in there too! I wouldn't bother following though. Its a One Shot.**_


End file.
